super_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Saria the Hedgehog
Saria is an ex-wife of Jason and the mother of Tyler. She always has an eye for the men and despite trying to settle down repeatedly with the more reliable to Jason. She has a selfish streak, often more concerned about her own needs than her family's. She often lies and schemes, particularly where men are concerned. Past life Saria was married to Jason and had their only son, Tyler. Behind closed doors, Saria was repeatedly had affairs, turned Jason bitter and broken. Jason and Saria had a huge fight, almost leading them to separated leaving Tyler. Saria always want Tyler to live with her, but refuses and wants to stay with his dad. Saria has been disowned by her family for her selfish needs. History Remarriage and manpulation Tyler has known everything about Saria had disowning her family. He begans his life with his dad and friends. Two days later, Saria watched over Tyler and his friends hanging out together. She arrives to Jason's house and tells how she missed him very much. Jason invites her, leaving depressing Tyler alone. When Jason has gone to the pub, Tyler is very unhappy that Saria had moved in after the divorce. She tricks him into trusting her, and attempts to end his friendships with Sparky and Skylar. After some time, she begins physically and mentally abuse Tyler. She forces Tyler to get Jason to remarry her, and lies that she has taken a job as a barmaid. Saria also continues tormenting Tyler by calling him names, hurting and manipulating him to confess to things he has not done. Before the wedding, Tyler tells Saria he doesn't want her because she is not a very good mum. She is furious and hurts him, she scratch into his left arm where his scar is, staining his shirt with blood. The ceremony begins, but Tyler remembers what Skylar has told him and stands up, asking for help. Jason takes Tyler out of the ceremony, and Saria runs after them, urging a heartbroken Tyler to tell Jason everything. Jason and Saria go off to talk and Saria says that Leo has been hurting Tyler and that he told her about it that morning. Jason never doubts this and realises that Saria has been hurting Tyler and manpulated Jason. Has realise sleeping with another man from before. Jason has ends his marriage for Saria. Cold Secret Saria snatches Tyler to her home. But Tyler rejects and left her alone, but grabs him and locks him up in her room. Later, Skylar was concerned of Tyler's whereabouts, it unaware that he was kidnap by Saria. Though, it was stunned to Saria that captures him and lock him in the house. Skylar is angry at Saria for her selfish needs. She attacks her and confronted that she never cared of Tyler's feelings in his life. She tells her that she was always taking and dumping Tyler while having her affair. Has believed that Tyler was been abused when Saria has not being there for him. When Skylar and the others reached to Saria's house and save Tyler. Skylar was worried about Tyler's absence and tells him not to leave her again. Truth of Life Stunned by the news that Tyler has been abuse by Saria before maniputing Jason to remarry her, that she had been sleeping with another man. Saria was thrown out of the club and disowned by her family. Jason aopolgize Tyler for not beliving him and accept his promise. When Tyler is out with Sparky and the others, Jason follows Saria to the Emerald Nightclub and started a huge argument ensues about Saria that she has been selfish and the feelings of Tyler, whom he got mistreated, that she doesn't care. After the argument, she was force to get out the house and Jason throws his wedding ring at Saria. Jason lets Skylar to stay with Tyler. At home, Tyler has been thinking that he got abused by Saria. He was comforted by Skylar. Skylar tells Tyler that she has been abuse by her mother. Believes that she and Tyler are the same, their relatiosnhip was displayed leads them to kiss passionately and sleep together. Saria spends the rest of events reaching Tyler who has ignoring her messages. She comes to Jason's house, saw Tyler and Skylar kissing at the window of Tyler's room. Dishonesty Tyler suffers some depression after finding out that Saria has a boyfriend. Jason tell him to ignore the previous events and forget the mistreatment what Saria had done. Later, Saria came to see Tyler and ask him to stay with her. But Tyler isn't happy about it, Saria tells him she has changed and has already dumped her boyfriend. After some time, Saria began spending time with Tyler. Tyler is deeply happy for her and would give her another chance. Meanwhile, Skylar plans a date with Tyler at the Twinkle Park. She came over to his place, but was told by Jason said that he went over to Saria's. Skylar also learns that Saria has changed and has dumped her boyfriend. Tyler and Skylar went out to Twinkle Park, Saria got a call from her ex-partner that she has finally done with Tyler and got back together. Few hours later, Tyler comes back home with Skylar, they find out that Saria has been tricking Tyler. It has been revealed that Saria has take Tyler away from Jason. Tyler then gets angry of his mother's dishonesty and packing his stuff and went back to live with his dad. Before Tyler leaves, Skylar confronted Saria that she has been bad mother, always thinking about herself and neglecting Tyler. It believes she was almost pregnant to her boyfriend, leading Jason to have a heartbroken. Skylar then flees off home with Tyler and comforted him that Saria is never be a better mother. Tracking Saria Tyler was abducted by Saria. Sonic and the gang track her down to Central City. They find her and save Tyler while Lisa claims she still hates Saria for being cruel and would not be forgiven. Saria goes along with them but grows suspicious and calls the police, but it is too late. Despite a police chase, the gang went back to Tropical City. Saria soon follows them back to Tropical city with her new boyfriend Ross. As she returns to the pub, Tyler isn't happy to see her and kicks her out, is no longer welcome to his life. Troubled times Jason begins dating with the beautiful newcomer, Montana. Saria becomes jealous, but was forced by Jason that she is no longer welcome to Tyler or at the Topaz Club. At the club, Saria wants Tyler to stay with her and wants another chance. But Tyler refuses and confronted her that she has always been a bad mother always leaving with another man and abuses him. Also she does not even care about the feelings what Tyler has. Personality Saria is self-absorbed, only more concerned about her own needs than her family. However she has good heart when she looks up to Tyler, who now a teenager. But increases her own influences, more like a bad mother when she begins to abuse Tyler. She is also very uncaring to Tyler and his friends, until her ex-friend Crystal had blamed her for scheming and lies. This is the reason why she never get any help because she only thinks of herself and her attitude was always screw up. Category:Adults Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Villians Category:Mothers